


Soft and Sweet and Sleepy

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: And Soft Things, Baking, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Button Popping, Chubby Poe Dameron, Feeding Kink, Finn Has Allergies, Finn REALLY Likes Poe's Tummy, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, M/M, Modern AU, Weight Gain, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: THIS IS ALL SUBLIME_JUMBLES FAULT I WAS A GOOD KINKLESS MAN BEFORE YOU CAME ALONG I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT PALAnyways, here's a fic where Finn feeds Poe an entire gingerbread house because of reasons.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sublime_jumbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublime_jumbles/gifts).



"You having a baby?" Finn laughed, spreading Poe's legs and settling himself between them. He had stepped into the bedroom to find Poe rousing himself from a food coma, an empty Tupperware container that used to be filled with turkey sitting on the ridge of his belly and a guilty look on his scrunched up face. Leftovers were a dangerous thing to leave unattended in this household, evidently. "Who's the father?"

"Don't worry, sweetheart. This is all on you. You're my food baby daddy." Poe yawned as he pressed his palms to his belly, sighing when they sunk into the doughy flesh. Just a year of dating Finn had really done a number on his waistline. Those extra thirty pounds straining at his shirts and belts these days could be entirely traced back to a certain twenty-three year old and the cookbooks he had picked up at a thrift store. "S'pose I might've overdone it a little bit..." 

"You think?" Finn laughed. That was something of an understatement. Poe's shirt was struggling in vain to contain the softening swell of his stomach, which was clearly a hopeless battle. According to Poe it had been loose as anything a couple years ago, but Finn had fixed that pretty quick.

In between playing piano gigs and working at the library Finn had been searching for a hobby, and when one of his friends had suggested baking he had jumped on it, finding that it was actually kind of fun. Only problem was that Finn was allergic to everything that made food, well, _good,_ so he had no way of knowing whether or not anything he made tasted right.

Enter Poe, who was really the ideal guinea pig for Finn's burgeoning cooking skills, being ready to eat just about anything and willing to accept the fact that the life expectancy of every piece of clothing he owned had suddenly dropped. Now Finn hadn't intended that to spiral into a kink, but what can you do. 

"Yeah. Slept it off, though." Poe yawned. Ever the tease he hiked up the hem of his shirt a little bit higher and kneaded his soft pooch of a belly, knowing just what it would do to Finn. Sure enough, in a couple seconds his boyfriend was a squirming, sweaty mess. To be fair Finn was usually a squirming, sweaty mess, but now the connotation was a bit different. "Could do with some dinner..." 

"'Course you could." Finn's eyes drifted over to the door and he spotted something sitting on the kitchen counter, something that gave him a pretty good idea. "You know, the gingerbread house is gonna go stale in a couple days."

"What d'you suggest we do with it?" Poe asked, struggling upright.

"Good question." Finn's hands and eyes ghosted over Poe's stomach, appreciatively eyeing the way it stretched out his shirt and sat snugly in his lap, looking a little bit paunchy and empty at the moment. "Throwing it out sounds like a waste."

"And we can't have that, now can we?" Poe laughed. Seems he was more than ready to be an accomplice in all this. Having gotten the green light Finn was out the door quick as anything, smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. Guess that made Poe his gift. Poe laughed as Finn bounced back into the bedroom, holding his gingerbread house like a trophy. It really was a thing of beauty. The roof and walls and trees were loaded down with assorted candies and icing, the air around it thick with molasses, ginger, cinnamon and pure sugar. Decadent didn't even begin to cover it.

"So I'm gonna be eating all that, huh?" Poe asked. That didn't sound half bad, actually. His stomach was already grumbling in anticipation. "Sounds like fun."

"I was just gonna chip off the roof, but if you think you're up for it..." Finn plopped himself down between Poe's legs again, holding the tray between them. Up close the detailing on the house was even prettier. Finn had applied his eye for detail to everything, down to the minuscule red bow wrapped around the tiny wreath hanging on the little blue door. It seemed a shame to ruin all of his hard work, but at the same time, those frosted gingerbread trees were looking _real_ good from where Poe was sitting.

"I think you want to see me eat this thing as much as I want to eat it." he pointed out, making Finn smile shyly, knowing that hiding his eagerness wouldn't work. "Or d'you think I won't be able to do it?"

"Well..." Poe cocked an eyebrow and Finn sighed, plucking one of the trees and poking it into Poe's mouth. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

His face said otherwise, though.

After enthusiastically plowing through three of the four Christmas trees and one of the walls Poe settled back on the pillows with a rumbling burp, letting Finn lick at the frosting on his cheeks, lactose intolerance be damned. Poe had just maybe overestimated himself a little bit, he realised as he let out a tired wheeze, lungs struggling to compete with his stomach. But only a little bit.

"I feel like a fucking blimp." Poe groaned, letting Finn roll his shirt up and give him a well-deserved belly rub. That bad feeling from earlier was apparently forgotten. "Christ, sweetheart, they're gonna fly me at the next Macy's Day Parade if this keeps up. What're you trying to do to me?" 

"Take a wild guess, Dameron." Finn laughed. To emphasize his point he jiggled Poe's gut and pressed a smacking kiss to his belly button. "I want you bigger." he continued, working Poe's belly like wet clay between his fingers. It was still pretty gooey and half-empty, so Finn knew Poe's whining was mostly just for show.

"How much bigger we talking? I kinda like fitting on my bike." Figuring that moving stuff around would do him some good Poe swatted Finn away and pushed himself up, wincing a little when his jeans dug into his sides, the fabric straining at his knees and thighs. He'd have to put this pair out to pasture pretty soon. Too bad, he was kinda fond of them. 

"Maybe bigger isn't quite the word I'm looking for. Softer works better." Smiling, Finn rolled off of Poe, letting him struggle out of bed with one hand cupping his gut, the springs creaking underneath his weight. 

"I still dunno why you'd want that, buddy..." Poe winked and gave his belly a shake for Finn's amusement before carefully waddling over to the kitchen. "But I'm in."

After all, there were still muscles under all the extra dough, so Poe really didn't mind the climbing number on the scale that much. In fact, he found himself enjoying it, the way his body never failed to catch Finn's eye. He could go for a run in the morning, get a decent workout in on his way back from the station, then come home and stuff himself to his heart's content. Or Finn's content. So long's he kept up the exercise, being soft was nothing but an asset. And it sure kept Finn happy. 

Poe's belly bounced when he sat back down with a glass of water and Finn swallowed, watching the ripples with rapt attention. Usually he reserved that level of concentration for his piano playing or recipe writing. "Got something stuck in your throat there?" Poe teased, offering the glass to Finn after downing half of it.

"Maybe later." Finn grabbed the cup out of Poe's hand and took a sip, trying to play off how flustered he was. Poe was more than happy to claim responsibility for that. Baiting Finn with all his blubber was probably the best part of this. Resting his gut on the counter while he watched Finn make dinner, absently squeezing the rolls that spilled out over his waistband as he got dressed, guiding Finn's hands down towards his lovehandles when they fucked. It drove Finn to distraction, and it got Poe a little bit warm and fuzzy too, honestly.

"I don't think I'm gonna have the energy. Look at what you've already done to me." Poe shook his head, sighing as Finn poked at the fat that puffed out above the waistband of his too tight shorts. "I'm surprised I can even move, with the way you've been making me eat..."

"Don't act like it's all my fault. You were pudgy when I found you, remember? Besides, if I wasn't the one feeding you, you'd just be living off of ungodly amounts of instant noodles and shitty pizza. Least _this-_ " Finn nipped the skin above Poe's belly button and he yelped. "This is a product of good stuff."

True as that may be, Finn had other reasons for this. The first one was kind of self-indulgent. Watching Poe sweat and whine on the couch with his pants undone after pigging out on Finn's latest culinary experiment had to be his favourite thing in the world. Fighting the temptation to take a picture was a constant struggle. It was really the only way to get the guy to slow down, too. And, if he was honest, Finn liked being in charge. Basically having control over Poe's eating habits was a pretty good gig. Especially when it led to him having all this chub to play with. 

Belly aside, Poe was pretty bottom-heavy, so there was plenty to grab. His thighs yielded easily under Finn's fingers and his butt had to be the softest thing Finn had ever laid his hands (or lips) on. His arms had gotten a bit squishier, too, but he could still hold his own when they sparred. Finn typically got the upper hand, but that was only because he employed frankly dirty tactics, like completely incidental groping, tickling, and strategic lip biting. He could thank Poe for that last trick.

"Ease up would you? I'm gonna puke." Poe warned, making Finn blink out of his thoughts. As he had mulled over that tangent his hands had kept up on Poe's belly, pushing and squishing and squeezing without even thinking about it. Finn withdrew with a laugh, sheepishly pressing a kiss to Poe's scratchy cheek.

"Sorry, just..." He poked a gumdrop into Poe's mouth and smiled. "I just really love this."

"You get off on the strangest shit..." 

"What? I like soft things."

"So you're just adding me to the collection, are you?" Laughing, Poe grabbed the back of Finn's head and pulled him close, smothering him in his bloated midsection. When Finn started to press kisses to the stretch marks creeping across his skin Poe laughed. "Hoarder of all things squishy."

"Oh, man, I can't even argue with that description." Finn sighed, his voice muffled in Poe's middle. 

That, Poe knew. Clear surfaces didn't stay that way for long once Finn set up shop. Within a week of Finn moving into Poe's cluttered apartment there was a bright patchwork quilt in each room and cushions teetering on everything from the chipped kitchen counter to the edge of that worn piano in the living room. Poe had just assumed the guy liked to nap. 

The breakthrough finally came when one night Finn coaxed half a butterscotch pie into Poe for no apparent reason other than to watch him rub his belly and gripe about how he wouldn't be able to fit in his uniform the next day. Seems as though Poe should have noticed earlier, seeing as that hadn't been the first time he wound up lying in bed with his stomach throbbing and a pleasant fuzziness in his head. When Finn came back with a mug of hot chocolate for him Poe had struggled up onto his elbows and pulled him into a kiss, see if he couldn't ask about it while Finn's guard was down. 

"You like feeding me, don't you?" he hummed casually against Finn's lips. Finn's whole body had gone rigid with guilt, realising he'd been caught. "Well?"

"Uh..."

Beyond that, a noncommittal shrug was all Finn could manage. As eloquent as that answer had been, Poe still wanted to be sure. Experimentally, he had given his belly a little smack and watched Finn's eyes go wide as the fat wobbled. A smile spread across Poe's face and he had laughed in triumph. "You like feeding me." 

Since then the whole chubby kink thing had sort of blown itself out of proportions. So had Poe, actually. Laughing at his own joke, Poe closed his lips around the chunk of gingerbread that Finn was poking into his mouth, licking the icing off of his fingers just to be even more distracting. "Fuck, this is good. You want some?"

"It has ginger in it. Item number six on the allergy list. Not to mention the butter and the cream and..." 

Poe huffed out a sympathetic burp and Finn gave his belly a pat. "Aw, that blows. You're really missing out."

"Am I? I'm pretty happy with my lot, honestly." He traced a hand over the generous swell of Poe's sides and smiled, nuzzling into the bit of softness under his chin. "Tell me when to slow down."

"You won't have to." Poe assured him, prompting Finn to feed him a marshmallow snowman. In truth Poe was starting to feel like he had swallowed a wheelbarrow full of bricks, wheelbarrow included. Sleepy, too. Regardless, he opened his mouth again and let Finn slip in another marshmallow. No way in hell was he gonna be beat by a measly three thousand calories.

After half an hour of feeding and belly rubbing and a bout of hiccups that lasted a good five minutes Poe slumped back with a grunt, panting and trying to concentrate around the throbbing ache in his stomach. It was an effort even to raise his arm and rub at the sweat on his forehead. Who knew that eating could be so physically taxing? 

Meanwhile, Finn was sitting there with a big stupid smile on his face and an empty plate in his hands. Poe glanced at him and rolled his eyes, not even having the energy to complain. It was weird dealing with the aftermath of all this, feeling his body struggle to understand what fuck Finn had just done, and wondering why the hell Poe had agreed to it. It was probably also questioning why this had made him hard, but that was another story.

The good news was that now there was nothing for Poe to do but lie there and dazedly massage his gut, wondering if he could possibly incorporate his cuffs into this next time and pushing out these little burps and hiccups that made Finn stare.

But it's not like Finn could help it. Just the sound of Poe's unsteady breathing and the roundness of his belly were going straight to his crotch. When it became unbearable Finn shooed Poe's hands away and took over, taking handfuls of fat as the bloat wore off a little bit. "This is fun." he decided, pinching the roll that collected just under Poe's chest. Poe snorted and Finn caught his eye, smiling at his dazed, sated expression. "And _you_ ," He pressed down, forcing a belch out of Poe and a grumble out of his stomach. "You look so good like this, y'know that?"

"Glad one of us is enjoying himself." Poe hiccuped. If he had felt huge before, it was nothing compared to right now. He watched his belly quake as Finn ventured a light smack, heat creeping into his cheeks when he kissed the red mark he had left in the skin. Feeling another food coma coming on, Poe relaxed into the throw cushions with a soft sigh, happy to let Finn's fingers ease the tightness out of his gut while he put his feet up a little bit, caught some shut-eye.

Then the next thing he knew there was a light  _pop_ and something shiny was flying across the room. Curious, Poe looked up at Finn for an explanation, but he seemed to be honed on Poe's crotch. Not an uncommon occurrence, but still...

"Wait, what..." Poe looked down and gulped, having to come to terms with the fact that his belly had flopped out and settled itself comfortably in his lap, and that the button of his jeans was lying on the carpet about five feet away. Finn was staring too, eyes sparkling and mouth set in one of those impossible grins of his. "Tell no one." Poe said sharply, feeling his face flush.

Finn nodded, but most of his attention was still focused on the red indent the button had left in Poe's skin. After a few seconds of admiring it he laughed and pulled Poe upright, squeezing him gently so as not to upset his tummy. Before Poe could process his cock had been eased out of the confines of his shorts and Finn was working his fingers over the red, needy skin, lithe as you would expect a pianist's hands to be.   

"You do not know how hot that was. I swear, you just-" Finn interrupted himself to pepper Poe's face with delighted kisses, his words trying to catch up with his thoughts. In the meantime he sped up his hand, making Poe moan, fisting his fingers in the ragged sheets as Finn kept up his adoring outpour.

"I can't believe you just did that. I cannot _believe_ you just did that. Fuck, you're so soft and big and fat and warm and so damn _sexy_ and God I just want-" 

Poe cut Finn off by pulling him closer, whimpering when their lips mashed together. Finn was still humming what had to be praise against Poe's mouth as he jerked him off. To top it all off his free hand had gone straight to massaging Poe's gut, ever the considerate boyfriend. Not too long after Poe shuddered, conscious that Finn's every move made his fat jiggle and bounce. For some reason knowing that made precome leak out of the head of his cock and the muscles deep in his belly tighten up, hot and urgent and so, so close. 

"Finn, I'm gonna-" Poe slumped against Finn with guttural gasp, trembling as come burst over Finn's fingers, dripping down his wrist and splattering his stomach.

"That's it, Poe. That's perfect." Finn purred, reaching up to cup Poe's cheek. "You did so good. So good for me." 

"Shit. I'm..." Poe gulped for air, blinking the stars out of his eyes and burying his face in Finn's collar with a deep inhale, letting the warm familiarity ground him. "I'm going to pass out." he sighed, flopping back on the mattress with a tired, satisfied grunt. "Fuck, that was incredible, sweetheart..."

"Not half bad." Finn agreed, sucking the come off of his fingers. Thank God he wasn't allergic to that. "You feeling alright?"

"Feeling fat, definitely." Poe rested a hand on his belly and sighed, shooting Finn a grin. "There gonna be breakfast when I wake up?"

"Have I ever disappointed you, big guy? I'll wake you with somethin' nice. Now sleep." Poe took that to heart, his eyes fluttering shut almost as soon as the words were out of Finn's mouth. Food and sex were really the only way to shut him up. Good thing Finn was more than ready to provide both.

Laughing, he pulled away and started to clean Poe up, humming and grinning and taking every opportunity to rub his heaving belly, licking up the come and peeling back his jeans an inch at a time. When they were all the way off Finn stuck a finger into the hole where the button had been and snickered, glancing at Poe. He had started to snore, his gut wobbling with each breath. Finn couldn't help but notice the waistband of his shorts were fraying, elastic already poking through the dark fabric. 

Clearly, if they kept this up, that button would not be the last casualty. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I guess I have a kink now, so that's exciting. Oops.


End file.
